Seasons of Fate
by Redheaded Witch
Summary: Chance encounters, don't happen just once. They happen through all the seasons. AU Sam X Scam
1. Winter

** So I'm back with a little grouping of short stories, all to do with one of the seasons, of chance encounters by our two favorite people on the face of the planet, well two of the many hopefully. :)**

**To Cresenta, cuz you told me to write a story to the accompanied picture so i did. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, because you can't take fate haha. **

* * *

**Seasons of Fate: Winter **

It's always cold this time of year, the snow falls and the temperature drops below the average body temperature of a snake. But he was a snake, yet he could feel this, even in the warm confines of the small cafe that he currently sits in, it still didn't feel right.

"Sir? Would you like some more?" the kind barista turned to him, a blush graced her cheeks, he smiled softly and nodded, not once speaking a single word, he didn't feel like it. He had recently entered his Senior year at the local high school. There were three new girls he couldn't quiet place into his mind as the normal annoying freshmen. There was one girl he however could always smile about whenever he thought about her. Yet there was always this transcending cloud over her, that seemed to unfocused her face from his mind. He could only truly see the sadness that over shadowed her form and only her bright red hair could some how be her only distinctive factor.

However the thoughts were erased as he picked up the now stained and fading newspaper that sat on his table. The paper was smooth in his hands, calming his quivering body that still shook from the short walk over here from the music store he worked at. The slow songs that came in from the small cheap speakers seemed to calm the storm that was erupting in his subconscious mind, he wanted to remember the girls face.

But turning the page he came across the recent reviews of bands that had played at the local jazz club within the college district of town. The mug was brought back over by the shy barista, gripping the warm porcelain he starts to read the dull reviews that graced the pages.

This is all to depressing, can't a guy just sit at a coffee shop, get warm, and dream for a minute? His thoughts seemed to scream in the calm and quiet little area he occupied. He didn't dare look up and outside, if he did, there might have been something there that could have changed the outcome of his life.

However he decided to get up and head out the door back towards the music store, upon exiting he stood there and shook off the first chills of winter, looking down at the ground he bumps into a girl.

"Excuse Me," he quickly apologized and headed off on his way.

* * *

Her best friend was stupid, the fight that caused the girl to walk out into nearly thirty four degree weather was beyond her. The urge was undyingly large and she needed the fresh cold air after the long hot summer and relatively short fall. Looking up she sees the skies darken and the cold moisture set on her skin, making her cheeks flush slightly and her nose to turn red. She shifted her beanie on her head so that it covered the fragile little ears and kept them warm against her cascading red hair. The bright colors of the hat conflicted with the dark scarf and jacket she wore, her bag rested on her side, being death gripped by the hand that the books so diligently were held by every minute, that helped her escape of the reality she wished to leave, much like she did while singing. Her feet carried her towards the house of books, the Library at best.

The library was a few blocks away from her house, her parents were in Arizona while she was stuck in the gloomy new snowy weather that had graced the state she lived in. It seemed odd, in a way.

Music and books, I swear they are my salvation. After applying the small white music players in her ears, she continued down the cold street towards the library. The weather fit her mood, dank, cold, depressed, high school just didn't seem like it was meant for her. But there was also this one boy, a senior she couldn't quiet place and she couldn't understand. He was different. And she liked that about him. His features on his face seemed that of pain, and there was a mystery about his person, that made her want to talk to him. Yet she was a lowly freshmen on the totem pole. And further more, who would want to be friends with a ginger freshmen at that. She still could see his bright beautiful green eyes that looked at her through the doors that divided the Choir room from the Guitar practice room.

It's so surreal, in the sense they had never met each other face to face, yet they can make a simple contact of the eye and speak a thousand words in the small time frame of two seconds. He would look at her and smile whenever they weren't singing, she would blink a couple of times and smile right on back, a kind "hello", that everyone strives for each day of the week. She knew that come Monday she would get that small "hello" again and be happy again. Hopefully at least once, just one time to be happy in high school's beginning years.

Sighing she new she would have to get a new job soon, looking to the right she sees a simple music store she had always wanted to check out, but her friends always discouraged going in there, in case there "image was damaged". She didn't understand why image was cared by them so much. It isn't that big of a deal. Right?

Gripping onto her bag she spots the small coffee shop she used to visit in the fall up ahead, looking off into the distance she doesn't see the boy stop and shake off the cold new snow. They collide.

"Excuse Me," the boy quickly apologizes and is gone in the gusts of snow now falling rapidly. She doesn't seem to notice much, but the single touch warmed her, and she continued on her way towards the salvation of the shelves she normally strived to be between and protected under.

* * *

**If you would like to see the picture go to .com and it's the one called, Fate says Otherwise. **

**Until next time :)**

**Next Season: Spring. **


	2. Spring

**Sorry it's taken awhile, i lost the paper that had my outline. But i found it! :D**

**Disclaimer: Nope**

**

* * *

**

The sun gleamed in her face, the spring air seemed to keep her preoccupied in her book that was resting gently in her lap. The natural lighting letting the words gracefully illuminate in her face and her hair to ignite like the fires of the sun.

The bench she was sitting on creaked as she shifted her wait, taking a deep breath of the fresh air she continued through the love story that we son the little tan pages of the book. Soon a soft breeze ruffled her hair and the smell of the fresh pollen tickled her nose. Her friends were out shopping, she was done with all the shopping they were doing, and decided it was high time to have time to herself again.

Slowly she closed her yes and took a weary breath in, the stress of her life was getting to her as her job was expecting more and more out of her tired body and her final exams were on the prowl in the near distant future.

The old book in her hand was the escape she needed, however she still remembered the boy she missed dearly from her early days in high school. Currently a senior he had long since graduated and moved on in the world, no longer could she have the simple hello of someone she found nice to have around.

Silently at first she heard a soft melody cascade from behind her, smiling she let the soft music drift through the air, soon it was swimming around her in a hundred different ways. Contently she decided it was time to leave, although the music had the comfort and clarity to keep her there she wished that it would always be there.

The music reminded her of the goodbye they had shared during his graduation ceremony, she didn't want that to actually be the truth. When she saw him, she had forgotten what they said his name was, and she felt sheepish, his light green eyes were the only thing she was looking at. The choir had to sing for the graduate students, and that meant goodbye.

Even now, in the park, with this music softly playing in her ear, she couldn't even come to the conclusion that she would never see him again. But the music that was playing around her was familiar, and it comforted her mind enough for her to close the book and just look out over the park. The buildings shined bright and the trees helped contrast with the crispness of what they offered to the view.

Taking a deep breath she knew that her friends would be waiting for her soon and that they would probably have work soon, it had gone almost four days without anything and sooner or later something was going to come up and it would interrupt the tranquility again.

But getting up, she headed out of the park, forgetting to look behind her she would see a flash, and a guitar, and then the young man sitting below a tree in the shade, whom didn't notice her until the last minute.

* * *

He straightened his back against the couch and looked out the window at the nearby park, he had entered his junior year in grad school and was majoring in music, glancing at his guitar he caught the sun with his class ring which glistened in the sunlight.

Sighing he decided to get up and head towards fresh air, it was his grace period as he had time to actually enjoy the little things, with grabbing his guitar he headed towards the door, the warm air ruffled his hair when the breeze then to kicked into gear.

Sighing he thought about his senior and the one girl he wished he could see again, her two green eyes looking at him through that stupid door, or when he saw her in the choir when he went to a concert, or the musical when she got a lead, and then graduation.

That was a moment he wished he could forget though, for he knew that would be the last time he would see her ever again. Her red hair gracefully pulled into a ponytail to match the other girls, and he caught her eyes as he walked across the stage, that was the goodbye, a single look was the goodbye he didn't want.

Coming out of his memory fog he slowly made his way towards the tree he usually sat at during the times during the summer of his first year in college to play. He saw a person sitting on a bench in the distance and smiled, he would have an audience.

Groaning he sat down on the hard sodden ground, the few rays of sunshine that did make it through the leaves in the tree would only make specks of light on his guitar and hit his class ring every once in awhile.

Slowly he lifted his fingers unto the steel cables that seemed so familiar to him, but so foreign to him now. The audience seemed familiar to him, the way they sat, the way they looked from behind, it reminded him of someone. Someone he wished he could see again.

His fingers plucked at the strings, the vibrations putting his mind at ease when the chords gave out everything that he wanted them too. It seemed only yesterday that he was here, thinking of that small redheaded girl, the one he seemed to dream about every night but never remember what her face looked like.

His soul was his music, and his music was his life, but his life wasn't right at the moment, before he could continue he watched his audience get up, and he saw the sun erupt the hair of that person, shock overwhelmed his body, as he continued playing he wanted to get up and run to her, but he just took his time and watched as she slowly left, leaning forward he smiled and felt that he had chosen the right time to come to the park that day.

* * *

**Hope ya liked it! RxR**

Red


	3. Author's Note

To my readers,

Thank you for all these years, really I am happy. But some things have come up that have forced me to make a difficult decision, sadly I have to disappear from this account. Within the next few months you might see stories that remind you of these, and they might, but I will not tell you if it is me. For the singular stories I'm sad to say that they will not reappear ever again, I will send all of those who have put them in their favorites, a copy if they want it, and they have my permission to post it back up for those who wish it. I will delete this account completely, I feel as if I have grown to a point where it is needed and I have to move on from the author that this account has made me.

I hope all of you will continue to read and write as you do, Goodbye.

Redheaded Witch


End file.
